


my little family

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: And baby makes three, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Kid Fic, Sapphic, Thunderstorms, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: there's a thunderstorm and all is well in the scully-gibson household
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	my little family

Thunder rumbled outside as Stella Gibson bolted awake, her hands searching for the one who she knows will calm her, but only finds cold sheets. She turns from her lover’s side of the bed to the window above. Heavy rain is falling down, hitting the glass sharply while lightning is illuminating the night sky. Stella gets up out of bed to find her beloved.

Walking downstairs, she stops and finds her darling, looking out the big living room window, softly whispering to the bundle of blankets in her arms. Stella just watches from the landing, thinking to herself ‘this is my little family.’ Stella’s eyes travel over her family and notices their puppy, sitting at Dana’s feet as if mesmerized by her words and the storm outside.

Dana is standing there in front of the window, whispering to their little love, swaying softly. The baby’s seafoam eyes are on her mother, contently laying in her arms, all safe and loved. Stella still cannot believe that this is her life. She can hear Dana tell their baby girl a story about God and bowling. “That’s how your Grandma Maggie taught me how to not be afraid.” The story then turns to the real science behind thunder and lighting, as Doctor Scully wakes. The baby is asleep now, but Dana doesn’t mind.

Stella decides to leave her perch and moves towards her family. She stands behind Dana, arms wrapping around her waist, resting her head on Dana’s shoulder, looking down at their little miracle. Their puppy looks up at her owners and decides that sleep is more important than being on guard duty. Stella matches Dana’s soft sways and meets Dana’s eyes in the window’s reflection. Stella rarely smiles, but at this moment, all she can think about is ‘this is my little family.’

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, this is my first "fic" that I've done so im a bit nervous about it so be gentle <3


End file.
